


The Damned

by MyGoldenEyes



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Blood, Gay, Gore, M/M, Michael is very mysterious, Violence, but not like overly gay, jeremy pov, kinda zombies, mostly just fighting zombies, not much violence because the author is a big baby, slow burn probably, we don't know much about Michael for a long time, zombies referred to as "the dead"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyGoldenEyes/pseuds/MyGoldenEyes
Summary: The apocalypse has been in full swing for about four years. Michael and Jeremy have been surviving together for most of that time. They were children when this whole thing started, but they aren't children anymore.Everything in the world is dangerous, from walking corpses that just want you dead to humans that will do anything to survive. The only things the boys can trust are each other.





	The Damned

Wind blew through Jeremy Heere’s slightly overgrown hair. Cutting your hair was a luxury in the apocalypse. Jeremy was surprised he had been able to keep it this short for four whole years. He was also surprised and slightly disappointed that he had not had to shave even once. Well, Jeremy had always had a bit of a baby face and facial hair wouldn’t have suited him anyway. 

Jeremy was currently perched atop a house in the suburbs of Milford, New Jersey, waiting for his friend Michael to return from a scouting mission. Jeremy was lucky enough to have met Michael just a year into the fall. At that time he had still been with his father. Jeremy remembered coming upon a scrawny boy near his age huddled up in an alleyway one night as Jeremy and his father attempted to move to the outskirts of the city they had been in. Michael had been overjoyed to find other survivors. He told them that his parents had been away when everything started and he’d never been able to find them. That broke Jeremy’s heart. A thirteen year old kid all one his own in this hellish world. 

The two had been together ever since. Michael had been there for Jeremy in the third year when his father fell ill and died and Jeremy had been there for Michael when they stumbled upon his parents who had now joined the dead. That thought reminded Jeremy of what he was supposed to be doing. 

He quickly glanced out to see how many of the dead were in the area. Five years ago he would have jumped at the idea of a zombie apocalypse, but now he knew that it wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. Not that these creatures were really zombies. For one their bight didn’t infect you. The only way you became one of them is if you died and they all seemed determined to hurry along the process. They were really just the dead, so that’s what Jeremy called them. Corpses that happened to very much enjoy murder. 

There were about three in the area. Jeremy would have taken them out so that Michael’s path back would be clear but he had no way to do that. Unlike every character in apocalypse shows back before, Jeremy didn’t carry a gun. The loud noise bothered him and his hands shook too much for him to be useful at all. Michael carried a small handgun but only used it when absolutely necessary. Honestly they both prefered melee weapons though it was much more gruesome. 

In the distance Jeremy saw Michael’s familiar red hoodie bobbing through the cars. Jeremy smiled to himself, relieved to see his companion’s safe return. Michael always did supply runs and scouting missions, and almost everything. Jeremy felt utterly useless most of the time though Michael constantly assured him that he was not. Jeremy whistled catching Michael’s, and the three dead’s, attention. He held up three fingers and pointed to each of the dead. Michael nodded and began to make his way around them creatures. 

Jeremy slipped down to the balcony and then inside, clambering down the stairs, and standing by the front door and beginning to move away the furniture blocking it. It wasn’t long before Jeremy head Michael’s knock and he began to open the door. Jeremy opened the door to an almost panicked Michael. This instantly sent dread into Jeremy as Michael was never worried so when he was Jeremy had to worry too. 

“What’s-” Michael pushed past Jeremy and ran up the stairs. Jeremy wanted to race after him but went about blocking the door again. As soon as he was finished he went to join Michael who was frantically packing their belongings. Jeremy stepped up to Michael and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Dude, you gotta tell me what’s wrong,” Michael looked up at Jeremy and began to compose his expression though his panic was still evidently right under the surface. 

“We have to go,” Michael’s voice was mostly steady but held a slight tremor that would only be noticeable to someone who knew Michael like Jeremy did. 

“We’re not going anywhere until you tell me what’s going on,” 

Michael forze in the middle of his frantic packing to look up at Jeremy. The slight light that filtered through the boards on the windows cast a shadow across the middle of his face so only his eyes and mouth were illuminated. Michael’s eyes were wide and filled with something that Jeremy had only seen inhabiting the dark brown irises once or twice, fear, Michael was afraid. Jeremy regretted not just listening to Michael and leaving but he still wanted to know what was going on. 

“Just trust me ok,” 

That’s all it took for Jeremy. Suddenly he was tossing all of his belongings into his pack, not that he had much to pack. Just a flashlight, some batteries, his bat, some scraps of extra fabric so he could mend their clothes, and a worn photo of him and his father. 

Both of the boys shouldered their bags and were about to leave before Jeremy noticed Michael’s jacket. Michael had always had the jacket, he refused to tell Jeremy where it had come from but it clearly meant something to him as he never took it off. The thing Jeremy noticed about Michael’s jacket was that it was torn, there was a large hole in the shoulder. Jeremy grabbed Michael to stop him. 

“Michael, your jacket. Stop, let me fix it, it won’t take that long. We have enough time for that, right?” Michael looked down to where Jeremy had pointed, pain and panic flashed across his face and he nodded then began to remove it and hand it to Jeremy. 

Jeremy rummaged through his bag, trying to find a scrap of fabric that would be big enough to patch up the hole. Eventually he found a bit of rainbow fabric that lookd about the right size, he pulled it out and held it out for Michael’s inspection.  
“For the patch,” Jeremy clarified at Michael’s confused expression. A smile broke across Michael’s face and he nodded.


End file.
